


By Your Command

by BlackjackGabbiani



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Commandshipping, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackjackGabbiani/pseuds/BlackjackGabbiani
Summary: 50 one-sentence fics about Giovanni and Domino. Contains hints of Execshipping and Diamondshipping along the edges.
Relationships: Domino/Sakaki | Giovanni
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	By Your Command

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1Sentence on LJ way back in 2007  
> https://1sentence.livejournal.com/431734.html

#01 - Motion

She lay across the bed with her head on his lap as he ran course, calloused fingers through her curly yellow hair and sighed, this being the first time he'd had to relax all day.

#02 - Cool

Domino had to wonder if the Boss really thought he or anybody else looked good in cutoff shorts and a Hawaiian shirt, but hey, it wasn't her place to question his beach wear.

#03 - Young

As she rubbed his shoulders after a long day at the office, he reflected on how he hadn't felt young for years, and wondered if the much-younger Domino ever had that feeling.

#04 - Last

He had one more meeting of the day, but it was with Domino, so he looked forward to it because he knew where it would lead.

#05 - Wrong

"Sir, I know the Marauder, and he can't be a traitor," she insisted, despite all evidence to the contrary.

#06 - Gentle

Giovanni, the feared Team Rocket leader and scourge of the surrounding regions, could be surprisingly gentle if he wanted to be, Domino thought as she lay next to him.

#07 - One

The world united under a single rule--the very thought gave Domino shivers of delight as the Boss gave another of his morale-boosting speeches.

#08 - Thousand

A phalanx of troops, a thousand in number, saluted them at once, their leader and his top officer, and neither would ever get tired of the sight.

#09 - King

She addressed him one day as "majesty", and he patted her on the head and said "Not yet."

#10 - Learn

"You're a fine officer, Domino," he told her, leaning back in his chair and pausing to blow a stream of cigar smoke into the air, "but you really must learn to keep your mouth shut."

#11 - Blur

For Domino, the world around them ran into itself, and it was just the two of them, his room the world, his bed the continent.

#12 - Wait

The camouflaged agents looked at her expectantly, and she could feel their eyes on her as she watched the enemy sentry around the corner make his rounds.

#13 - Change

Since her injury left her temporarily unable to perform her duties as field agent, he had relocated her to serve as a guard at his mansion--at least, that was the official explanation for moving her there.

#14 - Command

She figured it had to be a trick, something to test her loyalty, but her hand shook as she picked up the gun from his desk and pressed it to her forehead, wondering if he would have really loaded it.

#15 - Hold

She nodded, her orders understood, and started to leave his office when he grabbed her by the arm, gently though, and she knew he wasn't done with her just yet.

#16 - Need

"Please, sir," she cried out, "I need you, I need you to command me, to be my leader; I need you above me, inside me, all around me, sir why aren't you listening to me?"

#17 - Vision

Things were foggy in Viridian the last day of his run as Gym Leader, and he could hardly wait to get things over with, as the Gym had become a pesky distraction from the clarity of the Team.

#18 - Attention

Giovanni had been speaking for the better part of an hour, and the agents around her were showing signs of obvious discomfort, but Domino still listed raptly.

#19 - Soul

Sometimes she wondered if some of the things she did for the Team meant she had lost her soul, but if she had, she was in good company.

#20 - Picture

In his private rooms at his mansion, Domino noticed a photograph of him standing with a woman, but her face had been cut out.

#21 - Fool

She felt like an idiot for her outburst, but Giovanni didn't seem to notice or care until he looked up from his papers and said "Oh, are you still here?"

#22 - Mad

There was another bloodstain on the office's carpet, she noticed as she walked in, and one fewer guard outside.

#23 - Child

She remembered the scene from when she was small, of her waiting outside his mother's office and hearing him inside, speaking to her parents about how her training was going, and wondering why the boss herself wasn't there.

#24 - Now

"You have to forget about the past, doll; you're an elite now, and that means that personal connections are secondary to your loyalty," and she wondered if that included her relationship with him.

#25 - Shadow

It was never just the two of them, no matter how alone they were, since his Persian followed them like an obedient silent guard.

#26 - Goodbye

Domino held out her hand to him, half-expecting him to kiss it, but he shook it instead since there were other agents about, and boarded the helicopter amidst much noise.

#27 - Hide

She could only do it when she knew he was unarmed, since any other time jumping out at him like that would merit a quick shot to the head, so she waited eagerly in his closet for him to come out of the shower.

#28 - Fortune

He spared no expense when it came to his Persian, and Domino wondered what it would be like if he treated her that highly.

#29 - Safe

Despite the fact that there were people who wanted both of them dead, she always felt safer when he was around, his presence and his power soothing to her.

#30 - Ghost

He would talk to her even though she was gone, gone and never coming back, as though her spirit was still in the room, and Domino sighed and wondered if he would ever get over that woman.

#31 - Book

The library at his mansion was nothing special, mostly old, valuable books that his mother had collected, but she managed to find something fairly recent that must have belonged to a guard.

#32 - Eye

"There used to be a legend about people with purple eyes, that they were destined for greatness," he told her, and she tried to remember if she'd ever met any other agent of rank with purple eyes.

#33 - Never

He would watch her sleep, curled towards him around a pillow, and he thought of how he had long ago vowed never to fall in love again.

#34 - Sing

As she curled up under the covers, she could hear him singing in the shower, and realized that he wasn't as good at everything as she had once thought.

#35 - Sudden

Domino grabbed her tulip rod and knocked the would-be assassin on the back of the head, felling him in an instant; she wouldn't let anyone harm the Boss, not if she could help it.

#36 - Stop

She screeched to a halt as she approached his office--couldn't seem too eager to see him, after all, appearance and formality were everything to him.

#37 - Time

"Where do you see yourself in five years?" one of his guards asked the other as she entered his office, and she had to admit that she'd never considered it, and thought of asking the Boss the same question.

#38 - Wash

"But I just got back from the field, sir, I'm all dirty," she protested, and he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, saying "We'll just have to clean you up then, won't we?"

#39 - Torn

She considered the Marauder's words, taking in everything she knew about Giovanni, and realized the horrifying truth--that Giovanni was no longer fit to rule the Team.

#40 - History

"To change the course of human history, Domino, that is my purpose," he told her, and she let his words sink in although she already knew what he would tell her.

#41 - Power

She craved power, and being around the Boss made her feel alive, his exuding power being enough for both of them.

#42 - Bother

Being with him all day sounded like something she would enjoy, but on his fourth consecutive hour of uninterrupted paperwork, she was reduced to fishing half-written letters from his trash and making paper airplanes out of them.

#43 - God

They say there are no atheists in foxholes, but as her fellow agents prayed to be spared from their enemies, Domino could only think of Giovanni.

#44 - Wall

As soon as she left the office, he turned in his chair and slammed his fist against the wall; she was a fine agent, of course, but her stubbornness was enough to drive him mad.

#45 - Naked

He was taking too long in the shower, so she decided to slip out of her nightgown and pay him a little visit.

#46 - Drive

His ambition was great; it would have to be if he desired to unite the world, but sometimes, she thought, he got a little scary about it.

#47 - Harm

As his bodyguard, she had to be prepared to lay down her life for him at any moment, so when the bullet hit her shoulder, she bit back the pain and forced him to the ground, out of harm's way.

#48 - Precious

"Who's that in the picture, sir?" she asked, and he scrambled to put it away without answering.

#49 - Hunger

He was amazed that such a small girl could eat so much at one sitting, but it was to be forgiven since she had just returned from the field, and her manners with him were always impeccable.

#50 - Believe

It was well past midnight and she was nearly asleep when he spoke, asking her if she still believed that the Team could accomplish their goals, and she answered in the affirmative although she wasn't sure herself.


End file.
